


Special Subligar

by metalmaddog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmaddog/pseuds/metalmaddog
Summary: Moenbryda shows Urianger the pleasures of a strap-on.





	Special Subligar

Without an invite, in her usual brash manner, Moenbryda entered into Urianger’s private chambers. The solitary elezen was sitting on a sofa with some light reading. There was hardly a book he had not read in the building but he seemed to enjoy reading them at least three times before he was quite sure nothing had escaped his diligent eyes. He was used to the other Scion’s manner of treating him like a good friend or perhaps more; Urianger was not quite used to such things but the others said she was flirting with him. His hair was turning grey before its time and love was something he vaguely remembered having read somewhere about, but had little interest in and sex he was quite unfamiliar with, outside what it was used for in nature. Moenbryda on the other hand was always thrusting that sort of things at him.  
“Good evening, mine dear lady Moenbryda. Thou arth in need of aid from mine person?” He politely glanced at her though did not do so for long before it seemed that the book drew his attention quickly back to it.  
“Ohh… My dear Urianger.” She sounded a little sarcastic, but was grinning in the way that could only be called wolfish. “I heard an interesting rumour. I think perhaps you are the one in need of MINE aid…” She pulled the book from his hands gently but firmly making sure his eyes were only on her. She stood up to her full height and only now Urianger noticed she was wearing the most unusual garments. The robes that covered her from head to toe were not something he was used to seeing on her, but suddenly what her attire changed into was even more outlandish. Before his eyes she pulled the robe off and then stood there glad only in some leather harness covering her chest and subligar that had an odd protruding object at the front: it resembled greatly that of which was between men’s legs. Urianger stared unable to quite grasp this difficult concept. “I heard from quite a reliable source that our most intelligent member is very inexperienced but does enjoy playing with the backside.” Urianger turned red as a Mirror Apple and looked away: sifting uncomfortably on the seat. It could only be Yda who had said or perhaps she had told someone else.  
Urianger had always been curious and hearing sex braised so highly of course he had played with himself but had never quite reached the wonderful feeling everyone spoke and wrote about. Only thing he had found that brought him even close to feeling good was inserting his fingers inside from the backside, and even so he could barely reach the spot that made if feel heavenly. Once he had been at it and Yda had walked in, obviously she had just excused and gone away immediately but after that Urianger had been much too embarrassed to try it ever again. He had mostly decided to abstain from sex as something that was just not for the likes of an intelligent scholar like him.  
“Forgive mine ignorance but I do not believe I quite grasp what thou arth suggesting.” He slowly moved backwards until his body was against the large sofa’s corner and he simply had nowhere to go. Moenbryda followed and almost menacingly leaned over him. She grinned and pulled onto his legs so that he ended up under her completely.  
“Oh don’t worry. It’s going to feel great. You’ll enjoy it. More fun than doing it alone I would say.” Her hands were rougher than a woman’s would usually be, when she ran them up the elezen’s legs pushing the robes higher as she went. Not that Urianger really had any idea what female hands usually felt like on his legs. He meekly tried to protest but the warm hands were not unpleasant, and he was much weaker than the Roegadyn anyway and quite used to being submissive. “It won’t hurt… you like to learn about new things, don’t you?” She said smiling little more gently now and she was quite right. Urianger was much too curious for his own good.  
“Thou shall not be fierce with me?” He mumbled quietly glancing up at her with flushed cheeks. Her wolfish grin returned and the reply was most cryptic even for Urianger.  
“A seawolf is always the lover their partner needs, never what the tradition dictates.” She tore open the front of his robe and he complained slightly about the cost of the fabric though soon changed his tone when she ran a large thumb across his nipple and it perked up.  
“Thou arth making mine heart race…” He glanced down starting to feel good when his nipples got played with.  
“What does that mean? Just say if it feels good. Though I suppose this here is making it quite obvious.” She let her other hand slide over his stomach to the growing bulge in his underwear, the robes were still half on him but his front was quite exposed.  
“Must you touch that part…?” He asked very softly hiding behind his hand and glancing at her very coyly over it. Even Moenbryda’s heart jumped at the look and she tore away his underwear. Urianger shrieked a little not only looking but also sounding like a virgin girl.  
“Of course I must! You shouldn’t look at me like that or I won’t be able to control myself.” The arcanist was not aware of having looked like anything special and quickly apologised. Then again, expressed his embarrassment over his exposed genitalia but when Moenbryda laid her large hand on his rather small cock he could only moan in undignified and pathetic manner. The rough hand felt much better than his own soft, delicate and unused to manual labour.  
Once Urianger was fully hard and dripping the hand was removed, and he was rolled onto his side so that his backside was better accessible. The seawolf looked hungry at the sight of the hole and licked her lips. “Such a cute little hole… now be a good boy and let big sister take care of you.”  
Urianger tried to turn his head so he could see over his shoulder but it was fairly impossible. A finger went inside him easily enough but he could not help tensing up. He knew all too well that he had to relax but his body seemed to have mind of its own now. It wasn’t until Moenbryda slide the other hand over his thigh, up his side and then down his stomach and finally to his chest to rub a nipple that he found himself closing his eyes, sighing deeply and relaxing. It was short lived however.  
“Aaahhh… the spot… there…!” A wave of pleasure went through him and seemed especially electric on his dick, making him push forward. Moenbryda grabbed his leg and held him still.  
“Here? It feels really good, doesn’t it?” She inserted another finger and rubbed them hard against the nub inside him. Urianger started groaning pathetically which only increased her desire.  
“Adorable… you are quite adorable…” Her voice was very low now and almost manly.  
“Mine… head… it feels like… like… everything escapeth…” He sounded much too far gone already and Moenbryda had to pull out her fingers. She stretched the hole and decided it was wide enough to insert the strap-on. “I beg thy not to cease touching there… mine insides require a filling most urgently…!”  
“Hold your chocobos, silly bookworm. I am putting it in.” She spread some lotion onto the fake, but very realistic looking, penis strapped onto her groin before grapping Urianger’s leg to lift it up then guided the tip to his hole. “Oh your prize is almost here.” With that she began to slowly enter him staring at the adorable expressions the elezen was making as she did so; his mouth slightly ajar, eyes closed in anticipation and cheeks painted with erotic pink hue.  
“Good… feels… good… mine mind goes blank…” A part of him seemed afraid of the pleasure that was taking over but he could not quite grasp any rational thought just then, even the fear was wiped away when the dildo had fully entered him. Moenbryda had tried to be slow but it seemed as soon as the special spot was touched Urianger had reached his first orgasm. He moaned pathetically into a sofa pillow. Moenbryda let him adjust but since it was obvious he was still hard she did not intend to stop there.  
“I’ll make you feel even better. You’ll never be able to enjoy any other kind of love than one from behind.” She sniggered feeling little drunk, sexually turned on and giddy from all the power she had over this male and his pleasure. It did not really seem like he was hearing her anymore. He was clutching onto the pillow and occasionally pushing his hips to meet the woman’s thrusts. “So cute… do you want to come properly this time?” She asked after several minutes of thrusting into him. He glanced sideways towards her with half closed eyes and only nodded as answer. “Oh what a good boy, so submissive.” She took a hold of his cock and the movement of her hips became even rougher. He tried to stuff the edge of the pillow into his mouth: not to let out those pathetic girlish moans he was making. Only a few strokes with that hand was enough to send him over the edge and he came quite hard all over the book that he had been reading earlier, since it had been placed on the table in front of the sofa.  
“Oh naughty boy… made a mess…” Moenbryda grabbed his hips with both hands and hauled him up on his hands and needs. “Now clean up your beloved book. With your tongue. Hurry or it will get sticky.” Urianger half dazed from his first real orgasm could only comply, even at his state the condition of the book was worrying. He leaned over the table, while Moenbryda kept pushing that thing into him hard and deep, stuck his tongue out and began to lick the pages clean of his own sperm.


End file.
